1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seat slide devices of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to seat slide devices of a type which comprises a pair of lower rails secured to a vehicle floor and a pair of upper rails slidably disposed on the lower rails and mounting thereon a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of seat slide devices have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of motor vehicles. In the devices, there is a type which comprises a pair of lower rails secured to a floor, a pair of upper rails slidably disposed on the lower rails and mounting thereon a seat mounted thereon, and a plurality of balls rotatably disposed between mated pairs of the lower and upper rails for smoothing the movement of the upper rails relative to the lower rails.
However, some of the seat slide devices of such type have suffered from a drawback due to their inherent constructions.
That is, some of the seat slide devices have been constructed without giving a considerable thought on the construction by which a lateral play of the upper rails relative to the lower rails is effectively suppressed. In fact, during movement of the vehicle, the seat slide devices of such type causes uncomfortable lateral play of the seat mounted thereon relative to the vehicle floor. Such play sometimes produces unpleasant noises.